battlecraftccgfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes
Release_21022013 1- New Feature: Imbue Gem a- Imbue Gem is accessed via clicking a character card in Collection b- There are six (6) Gems available that can be imbued: *Gem of Focus +1 Power (PW) *Gem of Tranquility - 1 Energy Cost (EC) *Gem of Bloodlines +1 Health (HP) *Gem of War -1 EC, +1 PW, -1 HP *Gem of Covenant +1 EC, +1 PW, +1 HP *Gem of Nobility -1 EC, -1 PW, +1 HP c- Once unlocked, Imbue Gem is used via the Deckbuilder *To access Imbue of the card in a deck, click on the green "Imbue Gem" button, and choose which to use for that deck d- Imbued cards cannot be used in T3 tournaments e- 3 New Support cards, also used as Enhancement ingredients (available via Daily Activities, Glory Crafting and Sliver Pack) *Body Sliver, Uncommon *Mind Sliver, Uncommon *Soul Sliver, Uncommon f- Addition of Sliver Pack in Card Packs - Premium. Contains 1 Random Sliver g- Addition of Sliver Chest pack in Card Packs - Premium. Contains 5 Random Sliver h- Commander character card cannot be imbued i- Deck Builder UI improvements 2- R4: Magnabloom Event a- Magnabloom event commences (ends on 7th March 2013) b- New Card Releases (available via all packs with chance of Rare and above) *Ember Mage - Alliance - Rare, Caster / Warrior 4/4/10, Clan: Flame Bolt 4, Parry 1 *Sillas - Qabal - Mythic, Stealth / Warrior 4/3/12, Unique, Clan: Crippling bolt 4, Give all Warrior Parry 1 c- Unlocks G2 Crafting Card 3 *Nature WIN: Primodea - Nature (Treefolk / Outsider) 4/4/12: Clan: Immune Magic , Regen 3 *Twilight WIN: Baron Von Khaz (Ghost / Vampire) 5/4/11: Clan: Energy Drain 3, Vampiric 3- Daily Activities *1 Random Sliver is added to Reward Chest 4 (80 pts) *1 Random Sliver to Reward Chest 5 (100 pts) *Added (Win 3 consecutive ladder matches) for 10 points 4- Tournament changes *Changed Tournament shard prize structure- Master Tournament: 1) 1st Place: 800 Shards 2) 2nd Place: 600 Shards 3) 3rd Place: 400 Shards 4) 4th to 10th Place: 100 Shards All participants who played at least 3 battles gain an additional 100 Shards. Basic Tournament: 1) 1st Place: 600 Shards 2) 2nd Place: 400 Shards 3) 3rd Place: 200 Shards 4) 4th to 10th Place: 100 Shards All participants who played at least 3 battles gain an additional 100 Shards. *Limit of meeting same player more than 3 times was removed (4th battle onwards with same player - 0 Rating loss/gain) 5- Ladder changes *Ladder now costs 0 Supply *Limit of meeting same player more than 3 times per hour was removed (4th battle onwards with same player - 0 Rating loss/gain) 6- Addition to Membership benefits *additional 10% Fame points *additional 10% Glory points *250 Magna per week, increased from 100 Magna 7- Card changes *Blade of Damien - change from Guard Precise, Guard Pierce to Guard Give Runeblade 8- Premium Skirmish *100 Magna entrance fee removed, and replaced with 5000 Shards ---- Release_14022013 1- Tournament times have been revised: *Master Tournament: 3am, 9am, 3pm and 9pm *Basic Tournament: Midnight, 6am, Afternoon and 6pm 2- Card changes *Mammon EC is increased to 6ec, Health reduced to 11 3- Ability changes *Vengeance x - Increase Power by #x and gain #x Healing upon the death of each ally. *Bloodlust x - Increase Power by #x and gain #x Healing whenever an enemy dies. *Charge x - At the end of the turn, gain x Pulse charges and lose x Energy *Discharge X - Remove all Pulse charges from the character. For each Pulse charge removed, gain #x Energy and deal #x damage to the opponent and its adjacent characters. ---- Release_07022013 1- Tournament *Master Tournament reduced from 6 to 4 per day *Basic Tournament reduced from 6 to 2 per day *1x Gold Pack for T3 winner 2- Ability *Bloodlust will not trigger if 0 Health or less *Vengeance will not trigger if 0 Health or less 3- Packs *Introducing Mythic Buff for opening Crafting pack. For every pack without mythic, Buff adds 2% chance and it resets once Mythic is acquired. Available for members only. *Improved the chances of getting uncommons and above in the New Blood Pack *Promotion price of Crafting pack is 100HC, until further notice *Removal of Event pack 4- Minor UI tweaks ---- Release_31012013 1) R3 Release: Battle for Adeptus Event *Battle for Adeptus Event commences *New cards: : Chaos :: -Damien (Mythic) :: -Blade of Damien (Rare) :: -Mammon (Rare) :: -Belphagor (Uncommon) :: -Sayona (Uncommon) :: -Beelzelite (Common) : Alliance :: '-'''Everard Mk II (Rare) :: -Dune Turret (Common) :: -Reservoir Sentry (Uncommon) : '''Unaligned' :: -Chargestone (Uncommon) :: *New abilities: #Charge (x) - As long as you have more energy than your opponent at the end of match-up, gain (x) Pulse charges. - +1 Power for each charge of Pulse on this character #Discharge (x): Remove all Pulse charges from the character. Deal 1 damage for each Pulse charge that is removed to the opponent and its adjacent characters. #Bloodlust (x) - AIncrease the Power and Health by (x) whenever an enemy dies. # Preceptor - All allies are also Artificers in addition to their type. 2) Ability changes *Crippled - Crippled characters have their Power halved rounded-down when attacking as long as there is a charge on it. *Weakened - Weakened characters have their (Melee Physical) and (Ranged Physical) reduced by 1 for each charge on it. *Vengeance (x) - Increase Power and (Health) by (x) upon the death of each ally. *Frenzy (x) description update - This character gains (x) Power whenever it deals damage with (Melee Physical) and (Melee Magical) 3) Various UI tweaks Release_24012013 1 - UI changes *Raid Invite link changed to Raid Invite Code, to be used in Raid List page *USD 30 Denomination added to Paypal payment method 2 - Battle of the Hawke event ends *Grysyn, the Vile is available for crafting in Crafting-Glory *Rewards dispensed Release_17012013 1 - Card & ability changes Freeze mechanic rework Freeze (x) - Random enemy receives (x) Frozen charges. Frozen charges stack. Frozen - Frozen characters with Power equal to or less than the charges on it cannot activate Melee Physical, Melee Magical, Ranged Physical abilities. When the last charge is removed, the character is dealt 2 damage. *Updated cards with Freeze: #Freya Claus - Freeze (3*Helper) #Craftie - Freeze 6 #Freya - Freeze 9 #Frost Dragon - Freeze 7 *Updated Advanced Raid: #Blue Oraclaxus - Freeze 12 Others *Cure is now tagged State Modifier (formerly Bonus) *Power is now tagged Bonus (formerly Boon) *Updated Ability Classification List - here *Updated Ability Activation List - here 2 - Fixes: *Berserk triggers on all dmg *Cripple Bolt and pierce interaction *Frenzy triggers on melee magical 3 - Clarity: *Mesmer charges now shown on characters in Battle Animator 4 - UI changes *Supply recharge is now linked to Green Hydra Traders *various other minor changes Release_11012013 1. Card Display fix *Fixed display bug of Defensive Stance, Ki Focus and Tiger-Claw Stance that showed "Monk Only", will now show "Monk or Warrior Only" as intended. 2. Vanguard ability bug *Fixed the interaction between Vanguard and Sigil. Example - Vanguard (1*Beast) will now trigger on Beast Sigil. Release_10012013 1. Battle of the Hawke Event *PVP Event from 10-24 Jan 2013 *New card releases: **Patchwork Horror (Mythic) **Plagued Aberration (Rare) **Zhen Li (Rare) **Cesswalker (Uncommon) **Silencer (Uncommon) **Koudo Adept (Uncommon) **Sandwalker (Common) **Horde of Hands (Common) **Reassembling Ghoul (Common) *New Event Pack, one per account, available only for the first week of Event 2. New abilities Three new abilities: *Corrupt (x) - Increase the effectiveness of Mesmer, Envenom, Flaming, Vile, Fear and Terror by x. *Cripple Bolt (x) - Deal (x) Precise Ranged Physical damage to a random enemy. It receives (x) Crippled charges. Crippled charges stack. *Vile (x) - At the beginning of match-up, inflict (x) Burnt, Poisoned or Weakened charges on a random enemy. 3. Changes to game mechanics and cards *Conditions and penalties have gone through significant change, using a charge mechanic (More details here ) *Cards with Gouge, Maim, Infect, Cure have been updated to reflect these changes (Refer here) *Two (2) cards have been changed for rebalance purposes. #Burning Gauntlets is now 3DP, Flaming 2 - reduced EC by 1, reduced DP by 2, Ability Health 3 removed #Avenger is now Stealth.Monk - Monk type added 4. Enhancement to search filters *Type in full ability name to sort out cards by abilities 5.Various minor UI tweaks Release_03012013 1- Minor UI tweaks 2- Christmas Event ends *Christmas pack no longer available in Shop *Dodge removed from Merry Beans card *Merry Beans, The North Pole no longer available from packs *Candy cane tokens removed from drop chance on PVP wins *Disbursement of Frost Dragon, Craftie and Community Challenge random rare *50% Discount packs promotion period ends 3- Battle Animator enhancements 4- Global Event resumes in the coming weekend Release_27122012 1- Minor UI tweaks 2- Additions to Splash page -Browser check, recommendation, link 3- Disbursement of Frost Dragon to the players reaching 10,000 Gift Points this week 4- Ability activation priority list posted in wiki here 5- iPad and Android tablets platform readiness *Currently in Beta testing. Player feedback welcomed, please send to support@proteusgames.com Release_20122012 1. Various UI and game fixes *bot fixes in campaign, basic raid and advanced raid *changes to splash page *added join chat and leave chat buttons for more options in chat *flaming description now states "Once per battle" 2. Newcomer pack *One time purchase *350HC for Characters only chosen within 1 Faction (Unaligned not included) *Consists of 2 rares, 2 uncommons, 4 commons *+500 Fame points and + 1500 Shards 3. Battle Animator *battle animation improvements in loading, speed and clarity 4. Christmas Event *Reward disbursement - players that achieved 10,000 Gift points receive Frost Dragon in reward stash. *Event will end on the 3rd of January 2013. *If community challenge target is reached before event ends, it will remain to allow players that have not started gifting to join Release_13122012 1. Various UI tweaks *Changed icons for mail, stash and collection on top right for better clarity 2. Various game fixes. Some notable fixes are: *Activation priority of Rez and Animate/Necros changed to allow for Rez to activate in the same turn Animate/Necros triggered *Abilities that do not fulfill clan requirements will be clearly "crossed out" in the Battle Animator *Enlightenment will reduce ALL damage to 2, including untyped damage *Burning Gauntlet's DP increased to 5 from 4 3. Christmas Event *Introducing a new Christmas pack purchasable via the Shop. Available only for the duration of the event. *Global Event will be replaced with Christmas event until its end. *New cards: **Frost Dragon - the Event reward for completing the Event Milestone **Freya Claus - crafted/Chrismas Pack **The North Pole - Gold/Platinum/New Blood/Titanium/Ultra/Christmas packs **Merry Grawtom - crafted/Chrismas Pack **Caroling Carol - crafted/Chrismas Pack **Bauble Tree - crafted/Chrismas Pack **Christmas Spirit - crafted/Chrismas Pack *Returning cards: **Craftie - earned from being one of the Top 5 Gifters in the Gift Board **Merry Beans - available from all packs except Christmas/Crafting Pack *New Token drop - Candy cane token, a crafting ingredient *Event Milestone: :: Reach 10,000 individual Gift Points - can redeem Frost Dragon card *Community Challenge: :: Reach 1,000,000 Gift Points in Total from all players - can redeem 1 random Rare card *Top Gifters: :: Top 5 at the end of event, rewarded with a Craftie card 4. Main page - Dashboard *New borders *Links to Tournaments fixed *Added Promotions tab 5. Promotion *50% discount on all purchases via HC of Normal packs (packs in Normal tab in Shop) for a limited time. Release_06122012 1. New Card series *Fanatic Archer - Rare, non-unique, DP5, 4/4/10, C:Archery 3, Fanaticism 2 *Orc Hero - Rare, non-unique, DP5, 5/6/10, C:Parry 2, Grow 1 2. Various game fixes. Some notable fixes are: *Removed overkill from Archery, Shock, Cleave, Backstab, Skirmish, Flamebolt, Drainbolt, Blast, First Strike and Freeze *Reduce will not target invalid dead characters *Absorb mechanic changed to trigger from being "targeted by" instead of "damaged by" *Drainbolt heals trigger activate after all Drainbolts of that matchup are played out *Enlightenment -Trap interaction fix *Vampiric - heals will trigger after each Basic attack exchange are played out *Regen and Endure fix - heals will trigger at the end of turn *Healing abilities will not trigger for 0 and below Health *Commune interaction upon death fix 3. Main Dashboard page *Added Single Card Shop (SCS) to dashboard 4. Green Hydra Traders (GHT) *GHT moved from Armory-Crafting to Shop *Added option of HC purchases of all redeemable resources in GHT *HC purchases of supply will go over the max limit *Leveling up will reset the supply bar to max *The full supply replenish via HC purchase is removed, players will be redirected to GHT with message 5. Battle Animator *Tweaked for better performance and uses less computing resources. *Made minor changes and additions to animations Release_29112012 This release will see a major update in BattleCraft. We are proud to bring you the following exciting additions to the game: 1. New Card Design *New look and feel to the cards *Iconized ability descriptions *New border colors for Alliance (Gold) and Unaligned (Metallic Black) 2. New Battle assignment screens and animator *New battle assignment screen with option to doubleclick for support assignments and detachment *New and improved HTML5 Battle animator *Addition of x7 gamespeed *Removal of splash screens *Improved loading time 3. Game mechanics revamp *Two(2) New abilities: **Cure - Remove a penalty from an ally **Parry #x - Ignore enemy's first #x (melee physical) and (ranged physical) attacks targeting this character *Revamp of current mechanics - click here for more details 4. Card Rebalance *Reworked and rebalanced most of the cards - click here for more details *Exciting new interplay of new deck archetypes and themes 5. New Landing page *Revamp of landing page to provide a dashboard-style info panel for easier access to game features 6. UI Tweaks *Logout can now be found under Profile tab *Achievement link can now be found under Profile tab Notice_27112012: Skirmish disabled In preparation for this week's major patch, we will be disabling the Skirmish feature from 27-11-2012, 0700 gmt + 0 till post- patch on 29-11-2012. *Players in queue at that time, will be reimbursed *Any ongoing skirmish (post-deck building phase) will still be playable and will be resolved as usual The reason for disabling Skirmish temporarily is to prepare for our next upcoming major update. The major update on Thur, 29-11-2012, will see the release of the new Battle redesign, which includes *New Battle Animator in HTML5 *Interface revamp *Game mechanics revamp *Card rebalance Release_14112012 1. Minor UI tweaks 2. Reward Packs *Reward Packs from this patch onwards, awarded in campaigns, skirmish, global event and tournament have been revised to randomly select factions *Expiry time for reward packs have been removed for reward packs awarded from this patch onwards *Will not affect packs obtained from the shop 3. Daily activities - Points for spending a minimum of 100HC have been increased to 55 points 4. Facebook - Players now able to register a Battlecraft account and play in facebook Release_08112012 1. Minor UI tweaks 2. Halloween event *Halloween tab in campaign removed *Halloween pack removed from shop *Ecto Gun Mark 1 and 2 still available via respective packs *Revenant (U) and Revenant (M) is still available to craft 3. Changes to Ladder *Ladder supply cost is reduced by 1, i.e non-members use 1 supply, members use 0 supply 4. Fame Crafting *Introducing The Proteus crafting card series using Fame points *Can be found under Crafting>Fame>Proteus tab *New cards with the ship type, customize your ship in battle with the ship support cards 5. General Crafting - New Crafting recipes: *Health Charm (U) *Health Charm ® *Health Charm (M) 6. Daily Login and Daily Activity feature *Daily login bonus and login streaks *Players will receive additional bonuses for completing daily tasks *Can be found under Profile>Daily Activities tab 7. Raid Feature *Raid Slot 4 is now a single raid instance purchasable via HC Release_01112012 1. Minor UI tweaks 2. Global Event: *Introducing Primal Force HP scaling, based upon previous week's winning condition *min of 20k, max of 40k *a win increases following week's HP by 5k *a loss decreases following week's HP by 5k 3. Green Hydra Traders: *players now able to delete Requisition tokens in multiples *to delete, click on token, type number in input box, confirm deletion. 4. Server time clock above Chatroom Release_25102012 - Revamp of Battlecraft's look and feel with new skins, icons and font - Marketplace auctions no longer shows seller's name - Reducing Primal Force's HP to 30k in Global Event. This is a temporary fix until Global Event is revised. - Halloween 2012 special event Halloween 2012: - Halloween battle node in new tab "Halloween" in Battle > Campaign - Introducing a new Halloween pack purchasable via the Shop - New Halloween commander skin available from the new Halloween pack NOTE: Players will be allowed to change promoted commander skins soon - New Revenant profile avatar available from the new Halloween pack - Two (2) new character cards to craft (Crafting > General > Twilight *Revenant (U) *Revenant (M) - Two (2) new support cards available from packs *Ecto Gun Mark 1 (common) *Ecto Gun Mark 2 (mythic) Release_18102012 - Minor UI tweaks - Minor changes to campaign text ''Green Hydra Traders: '' - Players now able to remove unwanted Requisition tokens from storage - Added bigger volume of resources for trade * 200 shards, 1000 shards * 20 supply, 50 supply * 800 xp, 3200 xp - Added other trade options *10 magna *50 magna Release_111012 We will be releasing exciting new features and additions this week. *New game feature: Replayable campaign with 3 difficulty modes *New game feature: Green Hydra Traders *New resource, Fame Point *New cards to craft *New tokens to collect New Replayable Campaign *experience the Commander’s journey to fame and glory *3 modes of difficulty to master *new cards to craft and collect **Draco Skald **Draco Warrior **Fumos **Grumba **Grun, Merclord **Ifret **Umori **Living Flame **Marsh Feeder **Miranda **Rumble Stone **Storm Dust *replayable to your heart’s desire (and supply..) *introduction of Fame Point, to craft new exclusive new cards *introduction to new Consumable tokens, used for Green Hydra Traders Green Hydra Traders An organization of reclusive wealthy merchants who control the finances of Asteras. Can be found under Crafting tab. A group of merchants that you can trade Consumable tokens for: *Shards *Supply *Experience Changes to Token Drops The current Token drops in Basic, Advanced Raids and Daily Challenges, have undergone a revamp. *Common, Uncommon Commander tokens (changing faction, ability, stat) that drop currently in Advanced Normal/Hardcore raids will now drop in ANY Basic raids *Weak Essence (current in Daily Challenges Lvl 5,10,15,20) to drop in the new Campaign acts in NORMAL mode: ::: -Isle of Vorelia ::: -The Proteus ::: -The Trials of Tiamaxus *Potent Essence (current in Daily Challenges Lvl 30,40) to drop in new Campaign acts in HARD mode ::: -Isle of Vorelia ::: -The Proteus ::: -The Trials of Tiamaxus *Pure Essence (current in Daily Challenges Lvl 50,60) to drop in new Campaign acts in ELITE mode ::: -Isle of Vorelia ::: -The Proteus ::: -The Trials of Tiamaxus *Common Faction crafting tokens (Phoenix Signet, Leaf Signet, etc) that drop in Basic raids will now drop in new campaign in NORMAL mode ::: -The Factions *Uncommon Faction crafting tokens (Mandrake, Avian Bone, etc) that drop in Basic raids will now drop in new campaign in HARD mode ::: -The Factions *Rare Faction crafting tokens (Ancient Sands, Ectoplasm, etc) that drop in Basic raids will now drop in new campaign in ELITE mode ::: -The Factions ::: Changes to current campaign #Daily Challenges removed (Drops and rewards under Changes to Token drops above) #Current campaign can be found under “Side Story tab” in the new Campaign tab Release_03102012 1. Minor UI tweaks 2. Raid buttons in Advanced Raid changed to: a) Start Basic to Start Advanced b) Start Hardcore Start Advanced Hardcore 3. Reward Stash (!) mark takes expired rewards into account Release_27092012 1. Minor UI tweaks 2. PVP Glory Crafted card series UNLEASHED a) Chaos - Orc Seer b) Nature - Root Boulder c) Twilight - Blood Fey d) Qabal - Avenger e) Alliance - Dreadnought Release_19092012 Please be advised that the scheduled downtime has been pushed up to 19th September 2012, 00.00am Server Time to cater for Arena revamp and Weekly Rating reset. For information on changes in this patch please refer to 13092012 patch notes below. Release_13092012 and _20092012 ''' Please be advised that the scheduled downtime for this week will be postponed to next week so there will be no downtime this week. We will be revamping the arena and crafting features of the game and its functionality as a whole. Arena:- 1 - Introducing the addition of Glory Points, earned from PVP battles 2 - Tournaments will be split into 2 - Master and Basic. Master consists of Type 1 and Type 2, while Basic introduces Type 3, decks of uncommon and common not more than 50 DP 3 - New bracket tier - Platinum 4 - Open and Protected Mode in Ladder Crafting:- 1 - Reorganized the crafting UI 2 - Added Glory Crafting for exclusive new cards using the new Glory Point resource 3 - Added Protean Tokens earned from weekly tournament rating, to be used to craft Protean cards '''Release_06092012 1. Minor UI changes 2. Card Series - Qabal: Freya Frostburn Frost Maiden Fire Fist Healing Wind Release_30082012 1. Minor UI changes 2. Global Event: Primal Force HP reduced to 40k. Release_23082012 1. Minor UI changes 2. Global Event: Primal Force HP increased to 60k. Fortify feature removed 3. Added a 48 hours expiry in Reward Stash for card pack prizes won in Global Event, Skirmish, Daily and Weekly Tournaments. Only packs earned after this patch are affected. 4. Card Series: Vampiric Gaze Blood Thirst Demitrious Vampire Wench Release_10082012 Minor UI changes. Global Event: Protean Force health reduced to 50k. New Abilities: Double Strike: Gain an extra Basic Attack Card Series: Warchief Rhys Night Scorpion Hunting Tiger Beastiary Release_02082012 Bug Fixes: Primal Force main force kill streaks affecting Protean Force once Protean Force is activated. Primal Sheargoth's border now changed to Nature. Minor UI changes. Global Event: Protean Force win RP reward reduced to 40. Increased tiering for RP reward reward for Primal Token to 600. Removed xp reward for loss against Protean Force. Added ability to review participants when Global Event is not running. Release_26072012 Minor UI interface changes. Collection UI revamp. Wiki link available from top navigation bar in Kongregate. New Card Mechanics: Rez All: Returns all dead allies to life at match-up. Card Series: Imp Raid Black Panther Hunting Grounds Panther Umbra Pterodactyl Global Event: Primal Force life increased to 60,000. Release_19072012 Imp Nest renamed to Imp Lair Released new AI opponents for ladder. Skirmishes: All skirmishes after patch will end half an hour earlier. Bug Fixes: Market view history will be fixed to show 15 transactions. Card Mechanics: Slayer will now stack. Global Event: Changes in rewards structure: Position 1: Ultra Pack + 1 Primal Token. Position 2 - 3: 3 Platinum Pack Position 4-20: 1 Platinum Pack Position 21-100: 1 Gold Pack Every 500 RP gained: 1 Primal Token. Tweak forces so that you cannot meet the same opponent twice in a row. BC Wiki is up and running at http://battlecraftccg.wikia.com/wiki/BattleCraft_Wiki Release_12072012 Minor UI changes. Global Event Rebalances: Max supply limit for all players set to 500. Achievement/Avatar Update: New Hardcore level achievement. Added new avatars for level achievements, battle achievements and rating achievements. New Card Ability: Give All Death Morale #x: Give all allies Death Morale #x. Card Series: Imp Swarm Implosion Hide In Swarm Swarm Sacrifice Release_05072012 Minor UI changes. Global Event Rebalances: Primal Force HP reduced to 50k. Fortification degeneration set at 30 per 5 minutes. Minor rebalance to Flanking Force 'Beast'opponent. Bug Fixes: Patched a problem where joining a skirmish followed by playing in tournament, ladder, campaign or daily challenges sometimes cause a "Skirmish has ended. Please wait for the results to be tabulated" message. ---- Release_28062012 New Ability: Strike #x: Gain #x attack if unopposed. Card Series: Imp Nest Bael Daurbark Striker (U) Striker © Global Event Rebalances: UI improvements. Main Force and Protean Force opponents have been rebalanced. Fixed position display problem fixed. Fortification degeneration has been doubled to 40 per 10 minutes. Each player can only spend up to a maximum of 700 supply in the Primal Force event. Raid: Fixed position display problem fixed. Card Rebalances: Kael Lorithien: Replace Heal 2 with Command 2. Overwhelm R: Increase to Overwhelm 3. Release_21062012 Bug fixes: Interaction problems between cards in Deck Builder and cards in the Sell Cards. Improvements towards Battle Archive backend performance. Joining skirmish Queue multiple times. IE display bugs for raid and main navigation bar. Minor UI improvements. Global Event: Will be delayed to the following week while we work on improvements and balancing the difficulty levels. Release_15062012 Minor Global Event rebalances. Card Changes: Primal Force (M): Increase EC to 8, Increase Atk to 6. Removed Overwhelm 2 and replaced with GrowTreefolk. Reduced Regen to 2. Release_15062012 Minor Global Event rebalances. Card Changes: Primal Force (M): Increase EC to 8, Increase Atk to 6. Removed Overwhelm 2 and replaced with GrowTreefolk. Reduced Regen to 2. Release_14062012 New Premium Packs: Titanium Pack: 2 Rares and 1 Rare/Mythic. May crack SP redeem cards. Crafting Pack: 3 Recipe Tokens. New Feature: Global Event - The Primal Forces: Accessible to players once a week via the portal on the front page. Public multiplayer event where players join forces to defeat an overarching enemy, the Primal Forces. Primal Forces will be accessible every Friday midnight, server time (0.00 UTC +0) and will automatically end 48 hours later. Game rebalances: Rarity of Oraclaxus token changed to Mythic. Rarity of Blood Chalice changed to Mythic. All games from now on will have morale and energy starting at 50 each. Only exceptions are raids and global events that may have mechanisms that lower these values. System Updates: Server upgrades and optimizations to improve connection problems. This is will cause older battle archives to be not viewable. Release_08062012 New Abilities: Endure #x: Gain regen #x when this is your last character alive. Give Death Ward #x: Gives Death Ward #x to all allies Overwhelm #x: Gain #x attack for each character more than opponent. New Card Series: Primal Guardian Last Stand (Common) Last Stand (Rare) Overwhelm (Common) Overwhelm (Rare) Release_07062012 Minor system optimizations. Minor UI changes. Release_31052012 UI change in shop. System updates. Minor improvements to search filters for card collection related interfaces. Release_24052012 Ability Change: Banding: Gain 2 attack and 4 life when another ally with Banding is drawn Raid Changes: The purchasable raid slots will be changed from single purchase to monthly subscribtion. New Skirmish Mode: Basic Skirmish. Players pay each pay a 100 shard fee. Winner takes all. New Card Series: Merc Band Imp Band Elven Band Skeleton Band Knight Band Various UI changes. Release_17052012 Commander Updates: Option to Promote your Commander. Promoted Commanders can still be placed in deck but can no longer be modified. Commander customization rebalance. Please view new ? icon at the Commander interface for details. In summary: Rarity of tokens affect the commander's rarity. DP scales by rarity All commanders will be modified to reflect the new rulings. The following cards that are obtainable via achievement that are still in card packs will be removed: Cyread Victoria Sa'ida Ugulu Bone Dragon Release_08052012 System backend updates. UI updates. Raids Introducing faction raids for low-level play. Drops all faction related crafting tokens. New crafting tokens for new card recipes. Cool down has been modified to equal duration. Removing Challenge Arena to be replaced with new raids. Commander - Faction Change tokens. New Card Recipes: - Chiang-Shi Vigil Knight Oak Guardian Shadow Hunter Void Flamer New Ability: Skirmish Card Rebalances Merc Harrier - EC reduced to 3. Added Skirmish 1 Merc Shoota - EC reduced to 3. New Skirmish Achievement Reward - Blood Chalice Features: Public Preset - A community tool for players to share deck ideas. Release_08052012 System backend updates. UI updates. Campaign Restructure Decreasing difficulty levels for the lower level campaigns. Improving rewards. All campaigns will be reset for all players. New Starter Packs Merc Starter Pack AlliancePack Chaos Pack Nature Pack Release_03052012 System backend updates. Bug Fixes: Fixed match canceled problem with Commander in ladder and tournament. Release_26042012 Feature Changes. Player's deck slots increased from 20 to 30. Addition of level 20 requirement to Merchant Membership Added x 3 speed to Battle Animator. System backend updates. Bug Fixes: Fixed problem where players are joining raid but cannot participate as well raid slot being locked. Release_21042012 Bug Fixes. Commander dp calculation displays properly in deck builder. Raid Bug Fixes. Tournament no longer eats supply. Release_20042012 New Series Card. Smash Em New Recipe Cards Wulfgang Draco Sage Draco Guardian Dark Oraclaxus New Features Raid - Multiplayer coop play. Commander - Customizable Card Supply - Replaces the quick match. Currently used for Raid and ladder matches. Ladder cost for non-trailblazer Bug Fixes Mail System Bug Fix. Minor UI changes. Game Rebalances: Morkendrad - replace Slayer 8 with atk 4 Thorgrim - add Knight Orc Slinga - Reduce DP 4 to DP 2 Release_22032012 New Series Cards. Rushnak Orc Slinga Ulfa Thrower Minor UI changes. Release_22032012 Added Pending count in marketplace. Minor system changes. Release_15032012 New Skirmish SP Reward Spikasaurus. Minor site UI changes. Game Mechanic Changes: Mesmer will not target opponent characters who have hit the mesmer cap Gouge is changed to lose life and not damage. That means resists and enlightened no longer mitigates. Bug Fixes: Ki Focus: Fanaticism now trigger on monk tag. Release_08032012 Skirmish Revamp New Skirmish SP reward: Hexatron Bug Fixes: Tag Req and Clan Req for Support Cards - Now triggers properly. New Series Cards: Garg Vunak Orc Warrior Black Orc Orc Club Game Mechanic Changes Mesmer capped to 4 Dodge Algorithm revised No more 'overkill' Card Rebalances Cult Berserker - Added Orc tag and removed Devour Grawtom - Reduce DP to 5 Pixie - Reduce Health to 8 Elven Bow - Reduce DP to 3 Amaya - Reduce Mesmer to 2 Jade - Added Clan to Dodge ability Nereus - Increase Health to 12 Uzma - Increase Health to 10 Zulfique - Increase Health to 12 Sniper - Increase Health to 8 Lich King -Replace Reanimate with Necros for 2 energy. Added Skeleton tag Dedaloth: Reduce DP to 4 Hargoth - Added Clan to Fear 6 Book of Kras - Reduce DP to 3 Todrath - Replaced Explode with Death Blast 4 Medusa - Increase DP to 8, reduce Health to 10 and reduce Mesmer to 2 Manticore - Increase DP to 7 Shadowcloak - Replaced Immune Magic with Resist Magic 4, reduce DP to 5 and reduce Energy Cost to 2 Release_07032012 Skirimish is shut down for revamps: Bug Fixes: Death Rez - Will now only trigger once when dead. Absorb - Will now only trigger with magic damage. Minor site UI changes. Release_01032012 Features: Skirmish - Introduce achievement reward cards: Chalice Brew and Deep Wound. Skirmish - Introduce SP reward cards: Deadaloth and Seetha Bug Fixes: Ki Focus - Fanaticism triggers only for monks. Minor site UI changes. Release_23022012 Features: Skirmish - New Sealed Deck Game. Accessible via cross swords in profile bar or via the Skirmish building on the map. Bug Fixes: Commune All - Fixes to gameplay behavior. Allies life reduced when commune character dies. Pack Changes: New Blood Pack provides 3 cards with no duplicates. Increased price to 150 HC. Basic Pack shard price increased to 150 shards. Release_16022012 Game Mechanic Fixes: Archery - Now does fixed damage. Mesmer - Can be affected by resist. Dodge - Modified dodge for better randomness. Vengeance Cap removed. Ward - Changed to half morale damage. Bug Fixes: Give Archery display bug fixed. Ward reapplies on reanimation Fixed problem if u have no battles u cannot enter tournament. Pack Changes: Added additional faction choice for Basic and Silver Pack. Card Changes: Hargoth – Increase EC to 7 Bone Knight – Increase Health to 8 Abomination – Added Clan : Vampiric Lycan Slaver – Increase Attack to 2 Whulshor – Increase Attack to 3 and Health to 9 Crowe – Increase Health to 6 Bone Caster – Reduce DP to 3 Banshee – Reduce EC to 3 Werewolf – Reduce DP to 5 Bone Archer – Increase Health to 7 Skeletal Steed – Increase Health to 8 and Added Ward, Clan Terror Vampire Queen – Reduce EC to 5 Vampire – Increase Health to 8 Mummy – Reduce EC to 4. Increase Health to 10 Heiwa – Added Heal All 2 Monk and Clan: Block 2. Removed Dodge Katakana – Removed Legend. Added Unique. Increase Counter All to 3 Djinn – Increase Health to 10 Sand Mistress – Increase Give Demo 2 to Caster Arachnii – Increase Health to 10 Seductress – Reduce DP to 3 and Reduce EC to 3 Shula – Increase Health to 11 and Reduce EC to 5 Elvandrym – Increase Attack to 5, Added Archer tag and Clan: Archery 2 Kael Lorithien – Removed Caster, Command 1 Archer and Commune 1 Archer. Added New Clan: Rally 5 and Heal 2, Increase DP to 5, EC 5, Attack 0, Life 11. Vine Crawler – Added Treefolk. Removed Warrior and Plant Cyread – Reduce Archery to 5. Added Clan: Precise Sylvan Ranger – Increase Health to 10. Reduce Archery to 3 Alya Wind – Increase Health to 10 Elven Scout – Increase Health to 8. Reduce Archery to 2 White Wolf – Increase Health to 8 Fey Seer - Increase Health to 8. Removed Caster and replace with Fairy Illona Sindreil – Reduce Attack to 3, Change give archery 2 archer. Clan: Pierce Lashrael – Added Fairy and Treefolk. Remove Warrior. Kraxson – Reduce Archery to 3 Wood Dryad – Added Fairy. Remove Warrior Venomous Hydra – Increase Health to 11 Elandria – Added Fairy, Increase Health to 10. Added Heal All 2 Fairy. Remove Commune 2 Fairy Pixie – Increase Health to 9 Amaya - Increase mesmer to 3 and Health to 9 Hail Of Arrows – Archery 3, Archery 2 Deimos – Increase Attack to 4 and Added Clan: Reduce 2 Golem Mokendrad – Replace Resist All to 2 with Pierce. Reduced DP to 2 Thorgrim – Replace Rally 2 with Resist All 2 Victoria– Increase Health to 9 Darius – Increase Health to 10 Valius Magnus – Increase EC to 5, Health to 10 and Command to 2. Reduce Attack to 3 Keane – Added Clan: Block 1 and Command 1 Knight Thanatos – Added Legendary. Remove Unique Thanatos MPP – Added Legendary. Remove Unique Ares Apollo – Added Clan : Tough Alessia – Increase Health to 10 GriffinAriel – Increase Health to 8 Technerion – Increase Health to 8 and Attack to 2 Feran – Increase Health to 10 Deacon – Increase Health to 8 Senior Magician – Increase Health to 10. Added Guard 1 Sashane - Increase Shock 3 Magician – Increase health to 8 Benedictus – Increase Health to 10 Knight – Increase Health to 8 Arbalist – Increase Snipe to 3 Chaos Knight – Increase Attack to 4 Astaroth – Increase Health to 11 Saigthen – Increase Health to 10 Caliotis – Increase Health to 10 Baphemot – Increase Health to 12 Uguling – Reduce DP to 3 Sheargoth – Increase Health to 14 Cinder Imp – Increase Flaming to 3. Reduce DP to 3 Gaibon – Incease Health to 10 Exploding Imp – Reduce EC to 4 Cerberus – Increase Attack to 3 and Health to 9 Balar – Increase Health to 14 Cult Berserker – Increase Fanaticism to 2 Balar Hammer – Reduce EC to 1 and DP to 4 Tzeentch – Increase Health to 8 Tark Max’son – Increase Rally 4 Merc, Increase attack to 6 Warding Staff – Change to Non-Unique and Change to Ward Ability Manticore – Added Legendary, Grow 4 and Rally Orc 4. Increase EC to 8, Attack to 4. Max’s Slayers – Increase Snipe Protean to 10 Craftie – Reduce DP to 6 Medusa – Increase Mesmer to 3 and Health to 11 Book of Kras – Increase DP to 4 and Absorb to 5 Random Shot – Increase EC Trigger to 4 Banner of Valor – Increase EC to 3. Reduce DP to 4 Fools Tolerance – Reduce DP to 4 Power – Change to Rare Undying – Change to Rare Unholy – Change to Rare Splendor – Change to Rare Will – Change to Rare Slaughter – Change to Rare Silence – Change to Rare Secret – Change to Rare Ambition – Change to Rare Cruelty – Change to Rare Energy Bolt - Energy Cost Trigger reduced to 5 Protean Hydra - Removed Beast Release_09022012 Game Mechanic Fixes: Poison Spit - No longer affected by Reflect. Frenzy and Reanimation interaction - Frenzy bonuses are removed when character is affected by Reanimate , Rez and Necros. Tournament type scheduling has been changed from alternating after each tournament to alternating every day. E.g. Monday - Type 1, Tuesday - Type 2, Wed - Type 1 and repeats. Battle Points gaining in daily tournaments has been revised. Pack faction selection for Gold and Platinum has been revised for balancing purposes. Starter deck has been removed from the shop. Patch Note 2-04_02022012 New Series Cards: Katakana Venomous Hydra Mitsu Warding Staff Added Tournament Type 1 and Type 2. Please refer to lore or the ? in the tournament arena interface for further details. Added new Ultra Pack. Bug Fixes: Trade cancelation bug Lobby time display issue at 11pm Daily rating display issue Patch Note 2-03_01192012 New Series Cards: Heiwa Knight`s Rush Knight`s Assault Knight`s Storm Cosmetic changes to the town map. Minimum BP win is set to 15. Patch Note 2-02_01122012 Allow the use of HC instead of shards in auctions. Shards will be given to the original owner of the cards. All level caps will be removed from all packs. Cancel buttons removed from duels. Delete buttons removed from duels. Daily bonus will no longer be earned in Daily Tournaments. Blood Pack revised to latest 30 cards. Minor revisions to interactivity for Blood Pack and Starter Deck.